Albedrío
by PukitChan
Summary: Su apellido ha señalado cuál es su destino. Su sangre ha determinado de quién se ha enamorado. Pero nadie le advirtió que todo aquello, un día, podía desmoronarse entre sus manos. /Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "La Otra Acera" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Si el universo de Harry Potter fuera mío hubiese acabado de manera distinta, pero le pertenece J.K. Rowling, y yo sólo soy una sujetilla que se divierte creado fanfics. **

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "La Otra Acera" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Notas de la historia: Slash.** Este fanfic contiene temática homosexual. Si no te sientes a gusto sobre el tema, ruego que abandones esta historia.

**Beta: FanFiker-FanFinal.**

**Gracias especiales a Shirokyandi y FanFiker, **por tenerme la paciencia suficiente para ayudarme con este relato y por sus hermosas y constructivas opiniones. Las quiero un montón, chicas. :D

* * *

**Albedrío **

Por:

PukitChan

_«¿Es el destino o ellos quisieron que sucediese?»_

Siendo niño, no sabe cuándo ni de parte de quién, Draco escuchó decir que el amor era algo que nacía de forma fortuita e inesperada. Y desde entonces él pensó que aquella debía ser la forma más estúpida de enamorarse. ¿Sentimientos que llegaban sin planearlos? ¿Personas que marcaban tu vida de manera imprecisa? No podía comprenderlo. Para él eso era extraño e inconcebible porque fue criado bajo el concepto de que el amor, así como su vida, ya estaba predestinada sin importar qué dijera al respecto; de todos modos no había mucho que decir porque él se sentiría satisfecho con su pareja seleccionada. Lo haría porque la sangre que corría por sus venas era más poderosa que cualquier palabrería cursi… como aquella que decía que nadie sabía de quién se enamoraría.

Y ésa era precisamente la idea a la que Draco consideraba como estúpida creencia ya que se trataba de una contradicción natural a su vida, porque él sí sabía a quién amaría por toda la eternidad, e inclusive tenía la fecha exacta en la que esos sentimientos comenzarían a surgir y lo atraerían a su sellado destino. No se quejaba. Sabía que su pareja era una persona callada, hábil y perteneciente a una familia de Sangre Pura con tradiciones imperturbables. Era atractivo y, pese a que no habían hablado muy a menudo, Draco lo respetaba ―algo que no solía suceder―, llegándolo a considerar lo suficientemente digno para ser parte de la familia Malfoy.

Se llamaba Theodore Nott y pertenecía a Slytherin. No hablaba mucho, pero era inteligente. Lo demostraba cada día cuando algún profesor le prestaba atención, preguntándole sobre la lección del día. Nott nunca vacilaba; sólo levantaba la vista para mirar fijamente al profesor en cuestión antes de abrir los labios y susurrar la correcta respuesta. No molestaba a nadie y mucho menos alguien lo molestaba a él. Imponía respeto inmediato. Para alguien como Draco, cuya vida estaba rodeada de opulencia y atención, no podía haber pareja más perfecta. Él y Nott harían el complemento perfecto y un imperio que no dejaría a dudas sobre por qué el destino decidió que ellos eran los escogidos.

Y ese destino también tenía nombre: le llamaban _Sangre Veela._

No solía manifestarse en todos los miembros de la familia Malfoy, y hasta donde se conocía, en Lucius no fue así. Pero Draco sabía que su abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy, sí había estado influenciado por el peso de esa Sangre. Su abuela era la persona destinada para su abuelo del mismo modo que Theodore lo sería para él. Todo estaba planeado porque los Malfoy no dejaban nada al azar.

Y eso fue algo que supo Draco desde que era niño, cuando un hombre de aspecto desagradable se acercó a él en la mansión. Momentos antes había estado platicando con sus padres y ellos habían asentido, como si estuviesen agradecidos por su presencia, y muy probablemente así es como era. Draco sólo recordaba haberse quejado cuando ese hombre pinchó su dedo y extrajo una gota de su sangre antes de marcharse. Días después, sus padres habían recibido una lechuza que traía un mensaje que había alegrado, y al parecer aliviado, a toda su familia. Porque aún recordaba cómo su padre había respirado hondo y acomodado su cuello mientras su madre sonreía y se aferraba a él de un brazo. Entonces Lucius se había acercado, colocando una mano en el hombro de Draco, para mirarlo con un renovado cariño.

―Todo está bien, hijo ―había dicho su padre en voz lenta―. No hemos querido esperar hasta tus dieciséis años para saber quién será tu pareja. Y ahora que estamos seguros de que se trata de alguien de una buena estirpe, sólo podemos aguardar a que el destino llegue.

―¿Y lo amaré? ―recuerda haber preguntado Draco, con la inocencia que sólo un niño de seis años podía expresar sobre temas que no comprendía. Fue Narcissa quien le respondió:

―Por supuesto, querido. Porque se trata del destino y de tu sangre. Ya está escrito a quién es la única persona a la que amarás y te amará. Eternamente.

Todo había sido perfecto. Y precisamente por eso Draco nunca se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si esa persona, la que marcaba su sangre, no hubiera sido la correcta. Qué hubiera sucedido si la persona correcta no hubiese sido un Sangre Pura.

Años después, Draco comprendería que no había manera de oponerse al destino… a menos de que éste se opusiera a ti.

* * *

**_Septiembre de 1998 _**

―No quiero hacerlo.

Había demasiado humo. Draco no solía incomodarse por ello, pero tras la Segunda Guerra Mágica y el incendio en la Sala de los Menesteres, había adquirido pánico al fuego y a todo lo que se relacionase con ello. Por eso, mientras miraba sin atención el Expreso de Hogwarts, lo único que podía hacer era sentir cómo sus manos húmedas amenazaban con ponerse a temblar.

―Debemos hacerlo, Draco ―le respondió su interlocutor.

―No, yo _debo _hacerlo. Tú en realidad no tienes por qué estar aquí.

Al mirar de soslayo, Draco notó cómo su acompañante esbozaba una media sonrisa. No era común verle sonreír, por lo que el rubio carraspeó, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más estarían de pie, sin animarse a abordar el tren, pese a que faltaran más de cinco minutos para que éste partiera.

―Incluso aunque sean por órdenes del Ministerio el hecho de que tú estés aquí, ambos sabemos que tenemos que estar juntos. Es nuestro destino.

Por la manera en la que pronunció esas palabras, Draco por primera vez giró su rostro de manera total para apreciar de mejor manera las facciones de su acompañante, Theodore Nott. A sus diecisiete años ya había dejado los rasgos infantiles y en él emergía una madurez que había adquirido tras la guerra. Esa misma guerra en la que Theo había estado buscando desesperadamente a Draco, porque sabía que él era el indicado.

―Tienes razón ―aceptó el rubio, acomodándose la ropa―. Y es mejor que abordemos. No quiero quedarme en Londres, donde todo puede ser peor que en Hogwarts.

―Seremos pocos, Draco ―recordó Theo mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo al vagón. Ambos hombres avanzaron, ignorando los señalamientos y susurros que despertaban a su paso. «_Ellos no deberían estar aquí»_ eran las más frecuentes palabras. ―Puedes verlo desde ahora: apenas habrá alumnos este año. Supongo que te aburrirás sin gryffindor a los cuales molestar ―añadió con un tono frío que Draco ya había aprendido a reconocer como el de burla.

―No ―cortó el rubio inmediatamente, sonriendo―, porque finalmente estarán los que sí deben estar. No habrá más personas que sólo arruinen los años escolares. Y Slytherin volverá a ganar.

―Ahora entiendo ―murmuró Theo, buscando un compartimiento libre, algo que no fue tan difícil en realidad dado la escasez de alumnos ese año. ―Y tienes razón, Draco. Devolveremos a Slytherin la gloria ahora que Potter finalmente se ha ido.

Todo el mundo sabía que Harry no volvería a Hogwarts porque había sido aceptado en la Academia de Aurores. _El Profeta_ no dejaba de anunciar que era el destino perfecto para su héroe. Un héroe que, Draco aún consideraba, lo único que hacía era vanagloriarse de algo a lo que apenas había sobrevivido: derrotar al Señor Tenebroso.

―No puedo creer que el maldito Ministerio me haya obligado a matricularme en Estudios Muggles. Es una porquería y una pérdida de tiempo ―susurró Draco al sentarse dentro del compartimiento escogido. A su lado, Theo lo imitó y pasó un brazo por su hombro para atraerlo hacia él, sabiendo que la verdadera razón por la que Draco detestaba aquella decisión era porque aún recordaba el asesinato de la profesora Charity Burbage, que impartió esa materia, a manos de Voldemort en la mansión Malfoy.

―La tomaré también ―proclamó Theo, cerrando sus dedos alrededor del hombro de Draco. Éste bufó ante la propuesta, pero no dijo nada porque la mirada del otro no admitía replicas―. Además traerá dos beneficios: te ayudaré y también limpiaré la reputación de la familia Nott cuando se den cuenta de que su integrante más joven ha ingresado voluntariamente a esa materia.

Draco sonrió, orgulloso del hombre que había escogido su Sangre y al cual amaba. Estiró su mano para sujetar su varita y así, con un simple movimiento, lograr que la persiana se cerrara. Nadie sabía que ellos eran pareja porque ignoraban la descendencia _veela_ de los Malfoy, porque ellos no eran mestizos. Y en secreto es así como seguiría, porque no importaba si el apellido hubiese caído en desgracia. Ellos serían siempre, y ante toda la sociedad, una orgullosa familia de Sangre Pura.

Despacio y en silencio sus labios se encontraron con los de Theo, quien respondió de inmediato. Y cuando un jadeó escapó de su boca, Draco supo que el destino era algo que jamás debía desafiar porque sin duda, sabía exactamente lo que hacía. Y ahora lo sentía. Ahora Draco sabía qué era lo que significaba encontrar a la persona adecuada.

―Te amo… te amo tanto…

* * *

**_Marzo del 2002_**

―¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡El Ministro ha sido quien los ha prohibido! ¡¿Acaso ya lo olvidaron?!

―No lo he olvidado. Y te recuerdo Potter, que tú sólo eres un Auror y yo soy tu jefe. Y he tomado una decisión que tú debes acatar, así que deja de gritar tonterías.

La voz, extremadamente dura, no amedrentó a Harry. A sus veintiún años, había enfrentado cosas peores que a Robards, Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, enfadado. No le importaba arriesgar su empleo, quizá porque en el fondo los años le habían enseñado que difícilmente se desharían de él, así que no dudó en mirar fijamente a su superior, retándole y dejándole en claro que estaba en contra de esa idea desde que había sido pronunciada.

―Potter ―advirtió Robards―, no me importa lo que creas o qué es lo que pienses al respecto. Usaremos a los dementores, y si te he llamado es porque eres el mejor Auror del escuadrón y el único que sabe hacer de manera adecuada un patronus corpóreo para enfrentarlos. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que los ataques a los poblados muggles que han surgido últimamente no son _normales. _Se trata de Magos Tenebrosos y posiblemente antiguos seguidores de Voldemort.

―Precisamente por eso es que… ―exclamó Harry entre dientes, incapaz de completar la oración. Después de unos segundos pasó la mano entre sus cabellos azabaches como si quisiera aclarar sus ideas―. ¡Maldita sea, somos aurores! ¡Deberíamos poder enfrentarnos a esto!

―¡Pero no lo hacemos, Potter! ―gritó Robards, finalmente perdiendo todo rastro de paciencia―. ¡Estos magos han escapado más de tres veces, aún cuando hemos estado siguiendo sus pistas los últimos meses! Y si el escuadrón ha fallado, tenemos que recurrir a medidas más drásticas, no importa si eso incluye a dementores. No podemos permitirnos más muertes de muggles a causa de problemas mágicos. El Ministro ha estado de acuerdo conmigo, pero si tú estás tan empeñado en no hacerlo, tendré que retirarte del caso.

Harry cerró su puño, irritado y tragándose todas las palabras altisonantes que atravesaron por su mente en ese momento. No podía creer que el Ministro hubiese aprobado a los dementores para ese caso. ¡Simplemente no podía tolerarlo! Él se había enfrentado a los suficientes para saber qué clase de criaturas eran y lo terribles que podrían llegar a ser. ¡Y arriesgar a muggles de esa manera! Porque, aunque ellos no los vieran, sí podían sentir cuando un dementor estaba cerca. Y eso, sabía Harry, era aterrador.

―De acuerdo ―masculló con demasiada rabia mal contenida―, pero sigo pensando que no es el método más adecuado.

Robards entrecerró los ojos. Como auror, Harry tenía los mejores instintos del escuadrón. Sabía cómo trabajar en caso de alguna calamidad, pero también era de los más impulsivos y necios, además de que no estaba acostumbrado a las órdenes de sus superiores, posiblemente porque durante la guerra él fue quien lideró la lucha en algún momento determinado.

―No te pregunté tu opinión, Potter ―exclamó el hombre, regresando a la postura inicial que se encontraba, que era sentado detrás del escritorio―. Puedes irte. Serás asignado como líder de la misión próximamente.

Enojado, Harry no pudo hacer más que acatar las órdenes. Aún maldiciendo, salió de la oficina hacia la natural agitación diaria del Ministerio. Hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su ropa, caminó malhumorado rumbo a los ascensores con el fin de alejarse lo más posible del lugar antes de que su temperamento le ganara terreno a su autocontrol. No podía explotar nuevamente; la última vez había causado tal conmoción que se le obligó a tomar un descanso de dos semanas para que pudiera relajarse. Ciertamente aquello había tenido el efecto contrario: encerrado en _Grimmauld Place_, sólo consiguió estresarse aún más. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir peleando. No podían simplemente quitárselo cuando toda su vida había seguido ese patrón.

_―…la reunión; sin embargo, parecer ser que nadie estuvo de acuerdo con esa situación. Es una reacción esperada por parte del consejo después del último año que Gringotts ha tenido con respecto a sus trabajadores. _

No pudo evitar levantar su rostro rápidamente, dispuesto a defenderse cuando escuchó esa voz, no porque alguien estuviera dispuesto a atacarlo, sino como un simple acto reflejo de una costumbre que aún, luego de tantos años, no había desaparecido de él.

Y tal y como su oído lo había alertado, al entrar al ascensor se topó con Draco Malfoy. No obstante, el slytherin apenas levantó su mirada para darle un fugaz repaso y un corto asentimiento con su cabeza a modo de saludo. Luego, sin interesarle en absoluto la presencia del auror en el ascensor, Draco continuó hablando con el rechoncho hombre con el que venía hablando.

Escenas como ésas habían sido constantes a través de los años. Harry no sabía cómo Malfoy había conseguido ser parte del Ministerio en no sabía cuál departamento, pero lo cierto es que aquello no le importaba demasiado. Sólo era algo que de vez en cuando se preguntaba, sobre todo en momentos así. Y a pesar de que trabajaban en el mismo lugar y había semanas en las que se encontraban a diario, ellos no habían intercambiado más de veinte palabras, además de los saludos impulsados más por cortesía hipócrita que por real necesidad.

Después de todo, su aversión era histórica y ninguno mostraba interés por limar asperezas. Ellos no eran así. ¿Para qué negarlo? El destino se había encargado de dejarles muy en claro que sus caminos jamás se cruzarían de un modo agradable. Y habían crecido suficiente para aceptar que no tenían caso pelear por algo que nunca estuvo bien desde un principio. Era mejor dejarlo pasar.

Pero Potter no dejó de sorprenderse cuando descubrió que Malfoy y él se dirigían al mismo sitio: a las afueras del Ministerio. Con una mueca de desagrado tatuada en su rostro, Harry no podía dejar atrás su mal humor que al parecer muchos parecían relacionar con la cercanía de Malfoy cuando éste en realidad apenas parecía darse cuenta de la existencia de Harry.

Caminando en la misma dirección, pero alejados por dos metros de distancia, ambos llegaron al pasillo principal donde las chimeneas estaban en uso constante. Harry y Draco se acercaron a dos chimeneas diferentes para trasladarse. No obstante, si algo llamó la atención de Harry fue la manera en la que Malfoy pareció aligerar su andar mientras la tensión se desvanecía de sus hombros cuando un hombre acudió a su encuentro. Era alto, atractivo y de buen porte, y a Potter le parecía haberlo visto en algún lado, aunque no podría precisar de dónde.

Al entrar a la chimenea y antes de trasladarse, el último recuerdo de Harry sería el Draco Malfoy sonriéndole a aquel hombre con una ternura que jamás creyó ver en él.

* * *

**_Junio del 2002_**

Jadeó, fallando estrepitosamente en su intento por no hacer algún ruido. Estaba rodeado, lo sabía. No podía hacer ningún movimiento en falso porque aquello podía costarle la vida y tampoco podía aparecerse en otro lado porque eso sería abortar su misión y dejar aquel pueblo muggle indefenso y listo para ser atacado.

Intentó serenarse, cerrando los ojos. Por un instante escuchó perfectamente el suave sonido del olaje de un tranquilo mar. Aquel sonido no hizo más que recordarle su misión y las personas que debía proteger. No podía permitir que un lugar así se perturbara sólo porque a unos idiotas se les había ocurrido que asesinar muggles era divertido. Abrió los ojos bruscamente cuando sintió la temperatura bajar. Rápido, alzó su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno, suplicando que aquello no fuera lo que pensaba que era. Lastimosamente, los instintos de Harry casi siempre habían sido acertados y lo volvió a confirmar cuando vio que, atravesando el cielo, más de diez dementores se acercaban al lugar. Maldijo por lo bajo y sujetó con más fuerza de la necesaria su varita, dispuesto a revelar su posición con un patronus si con eso conseguía alejar a los dementores.

Pero los dementores no se acercaron a él. Ya fuera porque el sitio estaba sumergido en una inesperada tranquilidad, o bien porque los dementores habían encontrado alguno de los magos a los que buscaban, estos desviaron su camino en el cielo y se dirigieron hacia otra dirección de la misma zona. Irritado, Harry salió de su escondite dispuesto a seguir a las criaturas porque no quería que equivocadamente atacaran a algún muggle. Sin embargo olvidó que estaba siendo vigilado. De inmediato tres hechizos volaron en su dirección y ayudado por su suerte, Harry apenas alcanzó a lanzar un _protego_ que salvó su vida una vez más. Y el caos comenzó. Hechizos, gritos de parte de sus compañeros de escuadrón, rayos de luz que atravesaban el lugar y herían; todo era la confusión y el instinto de supervivencia de una batalla. Los prófugos finalmente hicieron su aparición. Los aurores atacaban; sin embargo, los dementores no se encontraban.

El corazón de Harry palpitó furiosamente cuando en medio del caos un grito llegó hasta sus oídos: un grito lejano, agonizante y desesperado que pareció matar lentamente a quien fuera que lo había emitido.

Desesperado, Harry logró abandonar la pelea para correr al sitio de donde había provenido el grito. Sus compañeros lograrían detener a los Magos Tenebrosos ahora que por fin habían dado la cara, pero esa voz… no sabía por qué, pero él sabía que debía ayudar. Siguió corriendo, sabiendo que mientras más se acercara al sitio más frío debería sentirse; entonces, sobrevolando el cielo descubrió a dos dementores cayendo en picada en un movimiento que sabía era de ataque. Aceleró sus pasos y para su terror descubrió a dos figuras, oscuras por la distancia, siendo atacadas por los dementores. Una de ellas estaba tendida en la arena y la otra, apenas sosteniéndose de rodillas, parecía a punto de desmayarse. Harry sólo acertó a gritar el hechizo del patronus mientras veía cómo una devastadora luz blanca emergía de su varita y alejaba a las criaturas.

La figura que estaba de rodillas le dirigió una mirada y a Harry le pareció reconocerlo. Aterrado, el moreno caminó despacio, deteniéndose al escuchar un profundo sollozo. Después emergió un grito desgarrador que rompía su propia alma y el silencio de la noche.

Para cuando Harry por fin llegó, supo lo que su corazón le había estado gritando: los conocía. Y al agacharse para quedar de rodillas, Potter, totalmente desconcertado, descubrió a Draco Malfoy llorando sin notarlo, sobre el cuerpo de un inconsciente Theodore Nott.

Entonces la verdad golpeó a Harry: Nott había recibido el beso del Dementor.

_Le quitaron su alma. Y sin saberlo, se llevaron la Draco también. _

* * *

**_Julio del 2002_**

Despojándose con elegancia de su larga capa, Draco la dobló con cuidado antes de dejarla sobre el respaldo de la silla donde se sentó. Despacio, entrecerró sus ojos y estiró cuidadosamente su mano antes de posarla sobre el cabello del hombre que, acostado en una cama, miraba el techo.

―Buenas tardes, Theo ―susurró Draco―. He vuelto. Por mi egoísmo te dije que ya no volvería, porque tú jamás podrás regresar, pero estoy aquí otra vez. ―Inclinándose hacia él, Draco consiguió rozar el lóbulo de Theo y susurró―. Y no puedo. Tengo sangre _veela, _¿recuerdas? Estoy atado a ti por toda la eternidad. Sólo puedo amarte a ti. Y se supone que tú estarías conmigo eternamente. Así que supongo que estaría bien empezar a sufrir.

Draco cerró los ojos, y permaneció en esa posición durante un largo rato, pensado. Su apellido había determinado su futuro. Sus ideales le mostraron a creer en lo que le dijeron era lo correcto. El destino le dio sus sentimientos. La sangre escogió a su amante y la casualidad le arrebató su camino.

Y ahora que era libre pero estaba atado para siempre a Theo, ¿qué es lo que haría? Nunca le dijeron que en alguna parte del camino su destino trazado iba a desmoronarse. Nunca le dijeron que su pareja destinada se iría de su lado y que él se quedaría solo, amándole eternamente.

Porque eso era lo único que sabía, estaría consigo siempre: su amor por Theo. Porque así era como se había decidido.

* * *

**_Enero del 2004_**

―Está muriendo. Draco se está muriendo, Lucius.

El aludido cerró los ojos para no ver el rostro desencajado de Narcissa y la palidez moribunda de su hijo.

―Es por su Sangre ―contestó finalmente―. No hay nada que podamos hacer: éste es su destino.

―¿De qué está enfermo? ―susurró una voz. Otra triste contestó:

―De amor. Lleva casi dos años enfermo de amor.

* * *

**_Noviembre del 2005_**

Retiró sus gafas, como si de esta manera pudiera ver mejor aunque no fuese así en realidad. Le había tomado más de tres años regresar desde aquella noche cuando descubrió que Theodore Nott había perdido su alma. Había gritado, suplicado porque alguien hiciera algo, pero el departamento de Aurores y el Ministro sólo habían admitido su error y pedían disculpas a la familia Nott y a la familia Malfoy por lo acontecido. No podían hacer más: una vez que el _beso_ era dado no había forma de regresar su alma a la persona atacada.

Y ahora, al recordar cómo cansado de todo eso Harry huyó, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había sido de Malfoy. La noche en la que los atacaron, el slytherin le había gritado que nunca entendería lo que era estar _destinado_ a alguien por el peso de la Sangre. Harry nunca entendió esa oración hasta hacía poco tiempo cuando en el Profeta se había publicado del pasado _no tan puro_ de los Malfoy, alegando la homosexualidad manchada por el cruce lejano de dos razas distintas. Pero aquello, no podía dejar de pensar Harry, era obra del destino. ¿Por qué tendría que estar mal aquello si ellos habían sido escogidos el uno para el otro? No entendía. Y probablemente jamás lo haría, pero irónicamente comprendía a Malfoy porque sabía lo que significaba ser marcado por el peso de un destino: _El niño que vivió. El elegido. Nuestra mejor esperanza. _

Sí. Él entendía a Malfoy más que los demás.

―¿Por qué regresaste? ―preguntó Hermione, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

―¿Quieres que me vaya?

―No es eso.

―No lo sé. Sólo sentí que era el momento más adecuado.

―¿Para volver?

―No. Para verle.

―¿Verle? ¿A quién?

―A Malfoy.

Hermione colocó con suavidad su mano encima de la de Harry.

―No le debes nada, Harry, tienes que entenderlo. No fue tu culpa. Inclusive le salvaste la vida.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos. Tal vez las razones de Hermione fueran lógicas pero él no les encontraba sentido alguno porque estaba seguro de que ya nadie lo convencería de lo contrario. De alguna forma u otra, algo que parecía empujarlo a hacer lo que no había hecho en quince años: darle una oportunidad a Draco. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, finalmente poder ayudarlo.

* * *

Miriam, la enfermera que se encargaba del cuidado de Theodore Nott, apenas se inmutó cuando vio a Draco Malfoy llegar. Hacia tantos años que hacia eso que inclusive había dejado de reñir y comenzado a enseñar: a esas alturas el rubio ya sabía tanto como ella en el arte de cuidar pacientes, aunque era claro que toda esa atención se centraba en Nott. También había dejado de repetirle que comiera algo y que se cuidara porque Malfoy nunca le hacía caso. El hombre no se mataba de hambre, pero tampoco hacia nada por estar saludable. El resultado de ello era verlo pálido y cansado pero con la energía suficiente para seguir yendo ahí. Miriam había dejado de preguntarse el por qué hacía mucho tiempo. Sólo lo aceptaba y callaba. Y fue precisamente por ese aprendizaje que decidió ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación luego de comprobar que Draco estaba sentado, acariciando el largo cabello de Theo.

Draco apenas prestó atención a esos movimientos. Estaba tan concentrado en cuidar a Theo, en recordar que ese era el destino de su Sangre que no notó los pasos lentos que se escuchaban por la habitación. Cuando menos lo esperó, una mano gruesa cubrió sus ojos, impidiéndole la visión de Theo mientras que otra sujetaba su mano, deteniendo sus caricias.

―Ya basta ―susurró una ronca voz en su oído. Draco la reconoció al instante, no por nada había pasado tanto tiempo pendiente de él―. Es suficiente. No tienes por qué hacer esto. Detente.

―Sí tengo ―contestó―. Es mi pareja de sangre y de destino. Y prometí estar con él hasta el final. Los slytherin tenemos tradiciones que cumplir, Potter.

Y pese a lo tensas y frías que habían sonado sus palabras, Harry no lo soltó y Draco tampoco hizo esfuerzo alguno por alejarlo.

―Podrías oponerte al destino ―sugirió Harry.

―Eso _no es _posible.

―Claro que sí.

―No importa a dónde vaya o qué haga. Siempre pensaré en él.

―Nunca dije que lo olvidaras. Dije que te detuvieras. Matarte no lo va a traer a él de vuelta.

El labio inferior de Draco tembló y Harry supo que hacía aplomo de todo su orgullo para no llorar frente a él.

―¿Qué estás diciendo, imbécil? ―gruñó Draco. El moreno sonrió y se inclinó.

―Que continúes ―murmuró en su oído―. Él será tu destino siempre. Él será a quien más vas a amar toda tu vida. Pero el que ames a Theo no te impide que ames a alguien más. Y con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que el dolor, aunque nunca se vaya, menguará.

―Nunca podré querer a nadie de la misma manera.

―No conozco a alguien que quiera igual a todas las personas. Amar tiene sus formas también.

―¿Ahora crees saberlo todo y reflexionar sobre la vida?

―No sé mucho en realidad―exclamó riendo suavemente―, pero lo que sí sé es que la vida es hacia adelante.

―Esa no es una brillante deducción, ¿te das cuenta, Potter? Se trata de algo obvio.

―Tan obvio que lo ignoramos y lo olvidamos, ¿verdad?

―Eso pasa cuando no hay nadie que me esté esperado.

―Estoy yo ―dijo seriamente el moreno.

―¿Por qué estarías tú ahí?

El silencio se extendió. Al final, Harry alejó su mano del rostro de Draco permitiéndole ver una vez más. También soltó su mano. Y Draco clavó su mirada en Theo antes de mirar de soslayo a Potter, aguardando por su respuesta.

―No lo sé. Yo también estoy perdido, pero creo que si camino hacia adelante llegaré a algún lado. Y podríamos hacerlo juntos Draco, ¿no crees? ―murmuró rozando aquella mejilla que alguna vez debió ser suave. Draco lo miró fijo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se dejaba tocar por alguien.

―Aquí está mi destino ―susurró Draco, tocando el cuerpo de Theo. Luego se volvió hacia el gryffindor―. Y tú eres otra cosa, Potter.

―¿Qué soy?

―Albedrío ―susurró―. El libre albedrío.

Harry sonrió con tristeza al escucharle pronunciar esas palabras. ¿De verdad Draco le miraba de esa manera? ¿Realmente eso era lo que pensaba de él? Porque Harry no se sentía así sino que al contrario, estaba tan indefenso como el otro. Porque él también sabía que si Draco no había avanzado era por el terror y el dolor que podía causarle comenzar a vivir lejos de aquello que era conocido y a lo que siempre se había aferrado.

_Vivir sin ataduras dolía tanto que a veces la muerte era más que un refugio. _

_―_Eso quiere decir ―pronunció Harry, despacio, como si estuviera midiendo con cuidado la intensidad de cada palabra que pudiera surgir de sus labios―, que es el momento de escoger entre la vida y el destino… y creo que ninguna de ellas estará mal.

Draco lo miró. Entonces, al soltar lentamente la mano de Theo, eligió. Y Harry sonrió.

* * *

La primera vez que Draco y Harry se besaron, no hubo fuego, ni pasión ni química inmediata. Pero sí hubo miedo y ansiedad, acompañados por el deseo y la esperanza. Hubo calidez y calma. Hubo paz.

La primera vez que sus cuerpos se rozaron, no estallaron por el júbilo de que fueran perfectos el uno para el otro, sino que disfrutaron y gozaron por el hecho de ser diferentes. No serían el molde perfecto del cuerpo del otro, pero llegaría el modo de que pudieran ser perfectamente imperfectos.

La primera vez que Draco y Harry se amaron, hubo terror. Pero Harry le mostró que incluso el terror más profundo puede ser superado con el adecuado valor.

Tal vez ellos no estaban destinados. Quizá no se complementarían de manera perfecta. Tal vez no estaba marcado en su sangre. Posiblemente sus mundos no eran más que dos planetas distintos que un día se cruzaron y colisionaron el uno el contra el otro, pero podrían hacerlo funcionar.

Porque Draco entendió que si el destino te arrebataba el amor de tu vida, era posible volver a amar.

Y tal vez podía permitirse creer que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad.

Inclusive alguien como él.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Buenas tardes. ¡Buenooo! Quisiera empezar esta vez dando algunos puntos de vista. La trama _veela_ es uno de los clichés más explotados del fandom y si soy sincera es uno de los temas que menos me atraen, pero sí me interesa mucho satisfacer la curiosidad que me genera el no entenderla xD y esto se ve reflejado en este escrito: Siempre, siempre está la pareja destinada pero, ¿y si es tu pareja destinada y no te gusta? ¿Y si tu sangre te marca una cosa, pero te enamoraras intensamente de alguien más? ¿Y si la pareja de Draco fuese alguien más, pero en el transcurso le gustara Harry? ¿Qué sería más fuerte, sus sentimientos o su Sangre? ¿Y si su pareja destinada muriera? ¿Qué sería del que tuviera la sangre veela? ¿Podría recuperarse?

Esto es en lo que ustedes pueden ver aquí. No sé cómo me haya quedado, ustedes son libres de darme todas sus opiniones.

Gracias nuevamente a FanFiker y a Shiro.

Y muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para esta historia :D! También mucha suerte a todos los que participen en el reto de este mes ;)!


End file.
